Yuki Ikebukuro
Overview Yuki Ikebukuro is this lad's attempt at making a Grojband OC. She is the youngest of the members, at 10-11 years of age. She serves as the band's second bassist. Background Yuki is the youngest child of a ridiculously rich family of lawyers and teachers. She lives in a large Raikoji Temple-esque house with her father, mother, and two sisters. Due to her intelligence and excellent grades, she attends Sakurauchi Academy as a 7th grader, despite being fairly young. Her father, Shinji, is a university professor, and her mother, Miyo, is a lawyer. Her two sisters are Aya (12) and Chika (14). Appearance Yuki is a Japanese girl with long black hair that is, more often than not, tied into pigtails. She has dark brown eyes and her face is almost always in a serious fashion. She is always seen wearing a uniform which consists of a brunswick green blazer, a solid white buttoned shirt (under the blazer), a Dartmouth green ribbon, a green, white and black plaid skirt, black stockings, and fallow brown shoes which are also seal brown on the bottom. Yuki is also short for her age, at 133.3 cm (4'3"). Her prized bass guitar is dark red, and remains polished and clean due to her taking the utmost care of it. Personality Yuki is a cold-blooded and cut-throat individual who expects nothing less than perfect and takes rehearsals very seriously. She is very serious for her age, and is almost too serious for her own good, according to those who know her. Because of her personality, she has very little friends aside from her fellow bandmates. However, she is also known to reply sarcastically and sometimes struggle with them, with the sole exception of Laney, whom she considers the only reasonable member. She tends to be very blunt when she is around Corey (or "Riffin-san" as she calls him), as she does not appreciate his personality, which heavily contrasts her's. Yuki is also very intelligent, and has a university reading level. Because of her intelligence she sees herself as above the other kids her age. She absolutely loves doing math, especially long division and word problems. Yuki almost never shows any emotion, and on the surface, only appears to be passionate about making music with her bandmates. She'll spend hours playing the same tunes over and over on her bass guitar, which she has an attachment to. However, Yuki is passionate about other things aside from music - she loves octopi, and they are her favorite animal. She knows a great deal of information about them. She can also never say no to a good, old-fashioned debate. Despite her lack of emotion and sarcastic nature towards them, Yuki cares deeply for her bandmates and loves coming up with nicknames for them, but doesn't want this to be known, as she wants to keep her reputation as a cut-throat, emotionless girl. She often feels left out from the band due to her contrasting personality and opinions, and the fact that she has only recently joined the band. Yuki highly admires Laney, and sometimes laments about how she wants to be "just as cool as Lanes-sama". Trivia *Some of Yuki's characteristics are inspired by Yukina Minato, Ako Udagawa, Misaki Okusawa, Arisa Ichigaya and CHU² from the BanG Dream! Girls Band Party franchise. **Both Yuki and Yukina's birthdays fall on October 26. **Yuki and Ako are both short in terms of height. Ako is 148 cm (4'8"), while Yuki is 133.3 cm (4'3"). **Both Yuki and Misaki are prone to acting sarcastically replying and struggling with their fellow bandmates. They also see a member of their band as the only reasonable one. **Yuki and Arisa are both quite moody and grumpy, and because of their sharp tongues, often get into arguments with their fellow bandmates. **Yuki and CHU² are in higher grade levels than most kids their age, due to excellent grades. *Yuki never plays video games, and has almost no experience with them at all. *Yuki has been playing the bass guitar for 3 years. *Yuki is almost always on time for rehearsals. Sometimes, she has arrived at the garage long before her bandmates have even woken up. *Yuki is afraid of thunder, but goes to ridiculously great lengths to hide this. *Despite her given name being written in Kanji (雪), Yuki prefers to write her name in its Katakana form (ユキ). Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OCs Category:Pixel's OCs